


and this is how i fell in love.

by JustSomeGirlll



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, humour? i think, it is a high school au but school isn't the focus here, just a little bit of fun really, there's some shenanigans, they're basically just high school aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: Bored and with nothing better to do, Kara convinces Lena to wander the quiet streets of Midvale late one night.OR,a cute little one-shot about how Kara and Lena meet and the shenanigans that follow.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 212





	and this is how i fell in love.

There’s an argument to be made for the unremarkable, and that is, that it can actually be quite remarkable. Take Midvale, a small coastal town situated at the southern end of Washington State. There’s nothing particularly special about the town; there’s a grocery store that’s been family-owned since 1948, two gas stations at either end of the town that are always in competition with each other, a pizzeria at the top of Main Street with a neon sign in their front window, announcing that they are ‘now cooking,’ and a cinema on the corner of Main and Broad that shows C-grade horror movies after five o’clock every Monday afternoon.

So, upon first glance, Midvale doesn’t seem all that remarkable, but the people that live there – all 3,461 of them – make the town special. There’s Mr Randall, who became a florist some years ago after moving to town from National City, and now maintains the garden beds out front the library on his days off; Laura and her brother, Harry, thirty-somethings who run a small legal practice dealing mostly with civil disputes; twenty-year-old Taylor, a cashier at the grocery store who seems to know something about everyone; and, as Lena will soon come to realise, Kara Danvers, who may just be the most remarkable person she’ll ever meet.

As dangerous as it may be, Lena spends a lot of her time sitting on the roof. It’s especially nice in the evenings when the town falls silent and all she can hear is the crashing waves not too far from her house. It also just so happens to be one of the only places Lillian can’t bother her.

It’s quite rare that Lena sees pedestrians walking along the street during the later hours of the night, so, when she sees someone walking on the other side of the street, who she quickly recognises to be Kara Danvers, her curiosity is immediately piqued. Lena’s never spoken a word to Kara before; all she knows about her is that she lives at the end of the street with her mother and sister, writes articles for the school newspaper, and sits beside the window in their AP English Lit class. So, she has no reason to climb down from the roof and approach her. None at all. But what does she do? She uses the trellis to climb down from the roof and land in the garden bed with a soft _thud_. She walks out to the curb and waits until Kara’s a bit closer.

“What are you doing?” Lena says, hugging her arms tight around her body to fight off the chill.

Kara stops and studies Lena for a moment. She then reaches into her pocket to pull out a small plastic bag of some kind and tosses it across the road to Lena.

“Googly eyes?”

“Wanna stick ‘em to people’s mailboxes with me?”

“Excuse me?”

“Do you wanna stick them to people’s mailboxes?” Kara repeats, jogging across the street, and speaking so matter-of-factly that one would think she’s asking for the time.

A beat.

Kara twists her backpack around to her front. “I’ve also got these giant ones—” she pulls out two giant googly eyes, easily a foot in diameter— “to stick to a sign or a window or something.”

“And you’re asking me to come with you because…?”

Kara shrugs. “Could be fun.”

Lena wonders how that could be fun. How wandering around town at midnight with someone she barely knows, sticking googly eyes – googly eyes of all things! – to mailboxes, could be fun. She should really go back inside and crawl into bed. Sticking googly eyes to mailboxes is childish and defiant and would _really_ piss her mother off.

“I’m in.”

“Why are we doing this?” Lena asks.

“Well, I was at the craft store today, and they were having a sale on googly eyes.”

“So, you just, what? Bought all of them?”

“Pretty much.”

Lena definitely has more questions, but before she has a chance to ask them, Kara’s darting across the street and stops at a steel mailbox near the driveway.

“Come on,” Kara calls back, keeping her voice little more than a whisper. She drops her bag to the ground and kneels down to pull out her supplies: two googly the eyes the size of her palm, a small tube of super glue, a pad of post-it notes, and a sharpie.

Lena peers into Kara’s bag, and with help from the nearby streetlight, she can see its contents with relative ease. “Was there a sale on super glue too?”

“Hmm?”

Lena reaches into the bag and pulls out a fistful of small tubes of superglue. “You’ve got at least forty tubes in here.”

“I needed something to make the eyes stick.”

“You didn’t want to use something a little less permanent?”

“S’not like I’m using Gorilla Glue. Besides, I’m only using a little bit.” She sticks two googly eyes to the front of the mailbox and then draws a smile on a post-it note before sticking that to the mailbox too. When she’s done, she dumps everything back into her bag, zips it shut, and tosses it over her shoulder. “And for your information, they were having a sale on super glue.”

“Doesn’t mean you had to buy all their stock.”

Kara ignores the comment, to busy admiring her work. “We’re taking a photo,” she decides, fishing her phone from her back pocket, squatting down beside the mailbox, and urging Lena to do the same.

“Kara, come on, let’s just go before we get caught.”

“No one’s gonna catch us. It’s after midnight. Come on, strike a pose. Please?”

Lena sighs and rolls her eyes, but there’s a faint smile tugging at her lips. “One photo.”

“One photo,” Kara promises.

Lena kneels down on the other side of the mailbox, shuffles a little bit closer to Kara, and sort of just thinks _fuck it, might as well have some fun_ , and gives the finger to the camera while sticking her tongue out. Kara must realise what she’s doing, because Lena hears Kara laugh, and then out of the corner of her eye, sees Kara do the exact same thing.

“That’s a keeper,” Kara says, checking the photo, and absolutely _beaming_. “What’s your number? I’ll send it to you.”

Lena saves her phone into Kara’s phone, and then a moment later, her phone pings, signalling an incoming text. Sure enough, when she swipes open her phone and checks the new conversation thread, there’s the photo, and she can feel a smile forming across her face when she sees just how genuinely _happy_ she looks in it. If Lena makes the photo her lock screen, then that’s her business.

The pair make quick work after that, sticking googly eyes to mailboxes up and down multiple streets. They do make a conscious effort to use a small amount of glue. Just because they want to have a little bit of fun, doesn’t mean they want to cause any real damage to property. And when they do finally go through all the googly eyes – even the two giant ones Kara had been particularly proud of acquiring – Kara makes the split-second decision to grab Lena’s hand and drag her over to the swings in the nearby park.

“Do you always do this?” Lena says, sitting down on one of the swings.

“What?”

“Convince girls to spend the night sticking googly eyes to mailboxes.”

“Just the cool ones.” Kara flashes a crooked grin and pushes her glasses up her nose.

Lena returns the smile and she can feel a heat creeping up her neck. “You’re pretty remarkable, you know that?”

“Aw shucks,” Kara swings to the side and nudges Lena, “you’re gonna make me blush.”

“I’m serious. You’re fun and spontaneous and witty and so damn intelligent.”

“Someone’s gotta keep up with you in chemistry.” She smirks. “I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while, y’know?”

“Really?”

Kara hums and nods.

“Why?”

“I dunno, I just kinda… wanted to. I think I just had a gut feeling.”

“Oh yeah, and how’d that ‘gut feeling’ turn out?”

“Pretty great.”

A long moment of silence lingers then, and Lena decides that she quite enjoys it. It’s not uncomfortable or tense, just… nice. She can hear the waves crashing against the shore some distance away, the occasional _creak_ from the swings, and the screech of a bat high up in the trees.

“It’s late,” Lena says.

“Yeah.”

“I should go.”

“Can I walk you home?” And it surprises Lena at just how shy Kara seems when she asks that. Like she thinks Lena would say no.

“I’d love that.”

The walk back is short, far shorter than Lena would have liked. But as they walk down the centre of the road, they’re closer than necessary, hands brushing together every so often, and exchanging soft shy smiles as they go.

“Goodnight, Kara.”

“I’ll see you ‘round?”

“Definitely.”

Just as Lena’s about to crawl into bed, her phone pings on her desk, and when she sees Kara’s name light up the screen, she smiles and is quick to check the message.

“Sleep well,” the message says.

“You too,” Lena types back.

Many years later, when Lena’s sitting up in bed close to midnight because she can’t get to sleep, she scrolls through the photos saved on her phone, so her hands have something to do. She stops when she gets to one in particular. The one Kara took all those years ago when they went around and stuck googly eyes to mailboxes.

Lena laughs at the memory and the body beside her mumbles something and shuffles closer to her. Lena drops her hand to scratch gently at the mess of blonde hair on the pillow.

“Can’t sleep?” the person says, voice heavy with sleep.

Lena hums, still looking at that photo.

“Y'got an early meeting. Should try get some sleep.”

“Thank you, Darling.” Lena switches her phone off and shuffles down into the warm embrace of her wife. “Are you still awake?” she says after a moment.

A hum against the back of her neck is the only response Lena gets.

“Do you remember when you convinced me to stick googly eyes to mailboxes with you.”

Kara hums.

“I think part of me fell in love with you that night.”

“Me too.”

As Lena drifts to sleep, she thanks that unremarkable town for the remarkable woman it gave her.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@just-some-girlll](https://just-some-girlll.tumblr.com/)


End file.
